Fate Crossover Works
by Draconix814
Summary: A Fate crossover spanning otaku culture.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1.

Narrator: Koyomi Araragi

Servant:?

Day: 0

.

.

I suppose it is time to talk about fate. "Destiny" and "Fate" are interchangeable terms, however, many people perceive and use them as though they were different. The easiest way to remember it would be that the term "destiny" is often used in a positive connotation, yet "fate" is often used in a negative way—especially when used in the past tense.

Something that is destined is something like a gift on Christmas Eve, or some kind of role that is meant only for you—while something that is fated is like a deadline for publishing your newest book or the amount of time before execution.

What got my mind thinking about this trivial difference?

I, _Araragi Koyomi_ , do not know either—however, when I woke up on this grassy field, staring at the stars, in another world—I almost felt that it was somehow, indescribably, destined to be.

What happened just up to me laying on that grassy field?

* * *

It all started when I went on a date with Sejougahara Hitagi. Yes, my loving, sweet, and incredibly dangerous girlfriend had invited me out on a date on her birthday just like last year.

I was shocked.

Not because she had invited me on the date to begin with, but rather that she would pick the same spot we sat in last year, and that we went during the day to have a picnic—an activity I never thought I would see the entity known as Senjougahara Hitagi ever have so much fun doing.

"Open up wide, Koyoko."

She was attempting to feed me like I was her child. I flinched back at the ludicrous amounts of sweetness she was trying infect me with, using nothing but a fork and chopped-up sandwiches.

"What is up with this situation?"

I wondered in astonishment as I happily take a bite.

"What's with the pampering, _waga aruji-sama_ (Master)?"

Inside my shadow, I hear Shinobu, bored, curious as to why I am being fed sandwiches as if all my bones were crushed. While I do not necessarily have the answer to that question, I suppose it is better than running food through my veins through one of those fancy IVs after getting paralyzed by an acidic girlfriend capable of 5 degree burn.

"Master, would it not be better to eat the sandwich like a normal human? Lest I remember—and I should know as we share the same nervous system—you are but 1/8th vampire now and at your maximum mobility. You need not worry about health nor should you worry about fitting in with human society by pretending to eat human food that tastes like cardboard."

"How come I feel like you're referencing a completely different series?"

"Hm, what was that, Koyokoyo?" Hitagi intervenes the conversation I am having with myself.

Hm?

Did you just add another "yo"?

"I did nothing of the sort, Yokoyoko."

Now you just changed the entire nickname!

"At any rate, Hitagi—what's with the picnic and being baby-fed sandwiches?"

"Isn't that how couples usually go on dates?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?!"

"I heard it from Mayoi."

"That's a lost cause!"

I scratched my head before I realized something crucial.

"Wait, Hitagi. You can see Hachikuji?"

Not only did she say she saw Mayoi Hachikuji, but she said she talked with her and even called her "Mayoi" just now. The shock of that thought—suddenly made me cough up a storm.

"Are you okay, _omae-sama_ (Master)?!"

It felt as if my lungs were being ripped apart—and when I opened my eyes, I found my hands stained with blood. I felt Shinobu materializing from my shadow as I look up at Hitagi Senjougahara—rather, who was in front of me was not Hitagi Senjougahara.

It was an entity that knew how to trick me into thinking it was Hitagi Senjougahara.

It was a fake.

But who is the faker?

"It seems the sandwiches were laced with some kind of poison!" Shinobu exclaimed as she sucks my blood to rid of the poison—simultaneously giving her power to transform into a teenager. "Reveal thyself, villain!"

Shinobu points the _kokoro-watari_ sword at the faker.

"I'm sorry, _Koyomin_. I knew you were never going to agree to this through normal means, but this is a rare opportunity. I infected you with a type of magic spell that can only be distributed without harm by ingesting it in small portions—and it will send you to another world."

At that moment—I felt a dizziness unlike ever experienced before. I felt my bones cracking and my muscles tearing as I experience the immense pressure of interdimensional travel, not through that of a portal, like when Shinobu and I traveled back through time, but rather by turning myself inside out.

Thankfully, if I weren't at least 1/8th vampire, I think I would have been consumed by the immense pain.

.

.

I woke up in Japan. But this was not the Japan I knew.

This wasn't even the suburban town I lived in, no, this was a city I had never seen or heard of before in my life.

"Fu… yuki, city?"

Fuyuki City. The city was literally covered in ice—and it was no ordinary winter cold, as soon as I woke up, I was blasted with temperatures so cold, a vampire can feel it.

A vampire.

I don't sense Shinobu in my shadow—I believe our contract has been temporarily broken, like during that time the darkness was chasing after Hachikuji.

If this keeps up, I will become a normal human with no aberrant blood running through my veins—however, when Shinobu drinks my blood, both of us get power-ups.

I become more of a vampire, while Shinobu returns closer to her original form, Kiss-Shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade. In which case, having regained at least half of my vampiric abilities—if even that much, I should last for a week at most before fully-reverting back to a human.

Did Gaen Izuko also plan this far ahead?

The woman who proclaims to know everything—the woman cursed with knowledge.

I don't know why she tried to deceive me, but knowing her, there had to be a good reason. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her deception. The question for now isn't why—rather, for what reason am I being summoned here into a parallel universe?

Another world; _isekai_.

What is my purpose for being here and how should I act next?

The city is desolate. There seems not to be a single person living here, despite it being a city. Not only that, but there isn't a single thing lurking under any streetlight, working or not.

I realized that I was literally alone in this city, separate from my friends, separate from my girlfriend, and separate from my trusted partner. For the first time since before I met Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade, I'd never felt more alone. Having it taken away so suddenly felt like a hole had been blown through my chest.

It feels lonely and cold, I wish Mayoi would show me the way back home.

"Are you a master, boy?"

I turn around to see a man with a long red lance inquiring something of me.

"Well, I suppose you would be, wouldn't you? No one in this city right now isn't participating in the war."

Huh?

"War?"

The man with the lance looked at me with a confused expression.

"Huh? Do you not know what the Holy Grail War is? Then again, I suppose my master didn't know anything either, until I was summoned. Sorry, kid, but even if you haven't summoned your servant yet, if you aren't around, neither is that servant—which means it's all the easier to win the Holy Grail War. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

I felt the jolt of imminent death.

I immediately jumped to the side and narrowly avoided the lance coming straight for my chest, instead, breaking through the steel fence behind me like paper mâché.

"That's not bad, kid. Perhaps this could be a little entertaining. At the very least you got good reflexes, but who knows how long your luck will last!"

The lance is swung and thrust, I manage to avoid them by jumping back with vampiric strength. Perhaps this is the only time when lady luck is genuinely on my side, but I doubt I'll be able to survive if I get hit by that lance.

This is a bad time to be apart from Shinobu. Not only could she provide me with backup, but she also has the _kokoro-watari_. She pulled the sword out before I was transported, but both she and by extension the sword, aren't with me now—I have no choice but to either try and fail to match his power or evade and retreat.

"What's the matter? A low-tier magus, perhaps? That would explain why you would avoid my lance and do nothing back. I might be forced to use my Noble Phantasm if you're gonna be stingy."

What is he even talking about? I need to find a way to get out of here and contact Gaen before it's too late. I don't know what my objective is, nor do I know what is going on around me in a world I very apparently know nothing about.

Any idiot or genius alike could see that that's a recipe for disaster.

But there's nowhere to run where he can't follow me. If I had full access to my vampiric abilities, I could easily visualize the power I need and create it—morphing and contorting my body and unleashing a deadly fury.

Needless to reiterate, that is not possible in my current state. If I concentrate hard enough, I could probably make my skin as hard as steel, but considering the lance ripped through that steel fence like it was nothing is probably an indicator that such is useless.

That said, it should only be his lance that is crazy powerful, and if I can get around that somehow, I should be able to land a devastating strike against him.

But I don't know his power-level—his reflexes, his skill. Me getting away earlier may have just been a fluke and it looks like he has something else up his sleeve if I give him enough trouble. The best mode of attack right now is to keep my distance—rather, get away!

The lance is thrown across the intersection as if it were aimed at Xerxes. I narrowly dodge, but soon find myself grappled from behind by the man.

"Quit struggling!"

This is my chance!

My hand turns into steel—I just manage to cut his stomach before he jumps away and back to his lance.

"Shouldn't have let my guard down against you! I don't know if I'm excited now or pissed off—well done, boy. Looks like you're really something else—although you're definitely not a servant. Let's make this an honorable fight to the death!"

He picks up his lance and jumps at me and strikes—

I'm going to die.

He's aiming at my head.

I'm going to die!

—I pulled out a single blade from the very roots of my nerves and deflected his lance.

The kokoro-watari.

The sword that should not be here—I was holding in my hands. If I had used this sword correctly, I could have sliced through the lance and the lancer, but my poor technique, impeded further by the impromptus of revealing the sword.

No, this is not "the" kokoro-watari. This is not the same blade that Shinobu pointed at Gaen Izuko before I was brutally transported into this world.

This was the same blade that killed me before college-entrance exams.

The copy of the kokoro-watari that Gaen Izuko made out of Seishirou's armor last year after departing with Hachikuji.

"You're just full of surprises, boy!"

Not giving me time to respond, the man thrust his lance only to be deflected again by my blade. Thank you Gaen-san—with this, I can win!

I run in with the kokoro-watari—the aberration slayers' finest weapon—something that can cut through the very soul of an aberration without ever touching the human it may be attached to.

But in this world, in this city, it seems to have no such advantage—no matter how powerful my strikes, it seems to have no effect on his lance.

I finally opened my mouth after staying silent in front of the enemy—it is not like me not to talk but I believe the situation called for it. (Also, it doesn't help that I have none of the members of my harem to talk to at the moment.)

"Who are you?"

A single question, I asked.

"Me? I can't tell you my full name—but my Servant class is Lancer, just call me that."

"Servant?" Like a thrall?

"I'm not here to make conversation—ready your sword!"

I ready my sword.

All I need to know is whether I can strike him or not using this sword—whether this sword has any effect on his body. Huh? His wound has healed already… it might be possible his body is similar to an aberration.

Lancer starts swinging and thrusting his lance at me again, this time, as I deflect all of his strikes—I aim for his fingers.

"AGGGHHHH!" Lancer cried out. I managed to cut just a single pinky—but it seemed effective enough to warrant such a blood-curdling cry. "What the fuck is that sword—it cut right through my magical energy without any sort of resistance! Sorry for my overreacting, but now this is really getting interesting! …Unfortunately, my master is telling me to get this over with, so I can't exchange blades with you anymore. It was nice knowing you, kid. I would ask your name, but there's no real use—you'll be dead in a second, anyways."

His red lance glows—the space around me becomes frozen in time. Not so much as a breath can be taken—my brain stopped working entirely.

Magical energy swirls around that lance at immense rates.

I do not even have a moment to realize that I'm utterly dead.

 _"GAE BOLG!"_

The lance pierces my heart.

I'm going to die, again, rather, this time I'm dead before I even realized it. I've died before—I died when I gave my life to Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade. Since then, she's saved me from all sorts of deaths—my body being ripped to shreds and everything. I also died when Gaen killed me with the fake kokoro-watari.

The first time, I came back as a vampire, the second, I came back as a human.

The lance is pulled out—I fall to the floor.

There's no way it could all end like this. There's seriously something wrong with how the world works if I just die here. Is that narcissism or is that experience or strong will? Or is even this feeling ultimately a fake one—I can't tell.

All I know is that I need to climb up—stabbing the sword into the ground to use it as a perch. Bleeding out quicker than my mind can think, but there was something I can hold onto pretty well.

"Hah! My heart wasn't beating anyways, Lancer!" I yell.

At that moment—as if space itself had warped around me—a man who was not anywhere in the vicinity before, was standing right in front of me. The man in red, with white hair and dark-toned skin, turned around to face me.

"Servant class, Archer. Are you my master?"

The man asks with a stern gaze.

Huh?

I feel a burning sensation on my left hand—three marks that looks and feels like they were carved into my flesh appear there.

"It would appear so." Archer continued. "Master, I am at your service. Command me as such—do you wish for me to slay the enemy in front of you?"

It didn't even take me a moment to figure out what was going on—it was as if the pieces I was fed up till now has finally fit into place. It seems like I share some sort of contract with this man, much like the contract I share with Shinobu. These marks seem to be proof of that. I don't know how or why I summoned him, but I could also tell that there was no time to think about such things.

I don't know what types of aberrations these guys are—but I'm not going to lose now.

I have people waiting for me back at home.

"It seems like you've finally summoned your servant, boy." Lancer commented. "That's 7 servants now—the Holy Grail War has now officially begun. Too bad I couldn't finish you off beforehand—but you even survived my Noble Phantasm?!"

"Master. What was the name of his Noble Phantasm? The name of the lance that pierced your heart."

I believe he said "Gae Bolg."

"I see." Two blades, one black and one white appear in Archer's hands. Pointing them at Lancer, "So you are the Hound of Ireland, Cú Chulainn—that is your true name."

"Tch."

The Hound of Ireland. I heard bits and pieces about him as I worked my ways up through middle school. A mythological Celtic hero that killed King Chulainn's guard dog in self-defense then offered to take its place, when he was still just a boy.

This guy is him?

What is going on here? This reminds me of the first day I found out vampires existed—that those creatures only spoken about in western myth exist—now actual people from myths are attacking me?

Did I summon someone from a myth?

"Not exactly, but that is something that should be discussed another time, Master."

Did he just respond to me in my head?!

"We can communicate like this for now, Master." I realized he was speaking to me without moving his lips. "Your magic circuits seem to be very strong. With this, we can win tenfold." To Lancer. "Surrender yourself."

"As if."

The two of them ready their weapons a good 10 meters apart from each other—then instantly engage with each other at the speed of sound. The man in blue with the red lance and the man in red with the black and white swords clash, while I'm struggling to stay up and heal my wounds. The two warriors are equally matched—no matter what attack either one comes up with, it is followed directly by a counterattack.

That is, until Lancer jumps back and away.

"My master is telling me to come back, sorry, fellas. See ya later!"

He jumps away, out of sight.

"Master, your orders? I would recommend following him, but you seem seriously injured. We should get some place to rest immediately."

"That sounds good… Preferably someplace not so cold."

Then, everything went black.

.

.

.

Narrator: Koyomi Araragi

Servant: Archer [WISE UP!]

Day: 1

.

.

.

I wake up on a grassy field—it is warm, even though the sun is not out.

Yes—this must be fate, I thought. Even after everything I've done to save myself—I couldn't shake the idea that this may be the punishment I am given. For what—even though the reason has faded, the thought just came up. No, there was never a reason to begin with.

Right next to me, there is the man I summoned last night, Archer, who is guarding me since we're out in the open.

"You're up early, Master. By the way, I don't think I ever got your name?"

"Araragi Koyomi."

"That's an interesting name."

"People tell me that a lot—where are we?"

"Can't you tell, we're in a grassy field? To be more specific, we are just outside of Fuyuki City. If you're wondering why I took you here instead of there, its because of that Berserker that was tailing us. If I didn't get away as far as I can, quick enough, we would have been dead meat. Thankfully, the master commanding that ruthless warrior was a bit of a numbskull, so I was able to get away."

"Berserker?"

Just what is going on?

"The Holy Grail War has seven masters and seven servants, we are as such. You are my master and I am your servant, together, we compete for the Holy Grail to grant our wish. Not that I necessarily have one to be granted. The classes are as such: Saber, specializing in swords; Archer, specializing in bows and ranged combat; Lancer, specializing in lances and spears; Caster, specializing in mage craft or sorcery; Rider, specializing in mobility; Berserker, sacrificing brains for brawn; and Assassin, stealthily taking out their targets."

"So you're an Archer? But how come you were fighting with swords?"

"I use projection magic to fight, primarily. And I can project swords and arrows alike, but mostly, I would use swords as arrows."

"Projection Magic?"

"Oi, do you know anything? It seems like you were summoned from a different world entirely. I've never seen a guy like you—you seem to be some sort of vampire, but at the same time, you are not a true ancestor nor a dead apostle. Though it appears you are somewhat similar."

All I could do was stay silent—still. After everything that happened to me, you would think I have no problem dealing with stuff like this, but I am admittedly shell-shocked, like a 13-year-old boy going up to a famous actor or model and trying to grasp the different worlds they live in.

I am out of my environment.

"In more ways than one, or twenty for that matter."

"Why is that?"

"You haven't noticed yet?" Archer points to the horizon. "Look at the city as the sun rises."

I couldn't believe it—it was winter yesterday, snow was on the ground at places I walked and there certainly weren't any trees that had leaves or cherry blossoms on them. The air is warm—it's like spring all over again, even though I experienced both summer and winter all in the same day.

One thing was made incredibly clear.

"You are not on Earth, either."


	2. Chapter 2 New Character

Chapter 2.

Narrator: Koyomi Araragi

Servant: Archer

Day: 1

.

.

"I do not have a name. I'm a heroic spirit who lost his name before becoming a counter-guardian for the Moon Cell. We are in the Moon Cell right now. It is an ancient super-computer that is located on the moon as it observes and records humanity. Mages discovered the Moon Cell in 2032—not knowing enough about humanity, it decided to allow them into the cell. The Moon Cell is now simulating a Holy Grail War through a system called Serial Phantasm or SERAPH—but in previous iterations, it was tournament-style—not only that, but the motivation was for mages to earn the right to use the Moon Cell, much like the Holy Grail was coveted and sought after on Earth—all to gain a wish. To save humanity and let us prosper."

Archer gets comfortable.

"That is, I have the littlest clue as to the reason why the Moon Cell is simulating the Holy Grail War as a battle royale as mages did back in the 19th and 20th century. Nor do I really have a clue as to why it summoned you from an alternate timeline. I didn't even know that to be possible."

That's a lot of information to process but I think I just might have gotten the gist of what he said.

That said, "Does this random info-dump have to take place right here and now?!"

"Is there any better time for this to take place?"

Now that I think about it, I believe I have partaken in similar scenarios before…

"But that time it was Shinobu…"

"Just don't let the steam get to your head, and you'll absorb everything I say like a sponge. I have faith in you."

I don't need your faith! I just need Shinobu!

Hmmm…

"Why didn't I summon Shinobu as a servant, I wonder?"

I mean, it would make sense, since I am already her master in another world… I think, as I get comfortable in the hot water.

"I know not who you are referring to, but whoever it is, has to be dead and had to have committed a heroic act of sorts. Of course, heroic spirits can be summoned from all different times, just as long as they have a proper catalyst, and I also don't know the restrictions that may be placed since you come from an alternate dimension. At any rate, likely the reason you summoned me was because your catalyst was a reproduction of the original it was based on. That sword of yours. I have created over a thousand blades, but none of them are 'original', therefore, that was a suitable enough catalyst to summon me into the Archer class."

"Is that so? But really… couldn't we talk about this at any other place? Like, not a public hot spring."

"Are you uncomfortable, Master?"

"I am not too sure about how you worded that…"

"But is this not a time to strengthen our bond?"

"That line only works in eroges!"

"But how do you know that this isn't an eroge?"

"If this is the type of eroge I was summoned into to then I hope I'm just the side character who disappears into the background and never gets laid!"

"Is there something wrong with my body?"

"Now you're doing it on purpose!"

Although I have to admit, this man does have impressive abdominal muscles, that even I, a vampire, am jealous of!

Archer clears his throat.

"Is that so? Well then, maybe I should get out."

Really? Great! Now I feel guilty for making him leave!

"Just forget I said anything, Japanese people like ourselves live for baths—I'm blowing things out of proportion." I nervously comment.

"No, it is not that, Master. It seems we have company."

"Huh?"

I hear feet running, no, stomping before I look up and behind.

.

 ** _"_ _CANNONBALL!"_**

.

An excessively loud screech, accompanied by a large splash—sandwiched in there were magical beams of light that conveniently blocked my vision—as a nude girl around my age just jumped into the pool like a 5-year-old would at a friend's birthday party.

Unfortunately for me, its those types of girls who are typically the most dangerous, so I take instant precaution and swim to the other side of the pool before I have time to get shocked… and more importantly, slapped like an anime protagonist.

The girl breaks through the surface of the water and gasps for air.

She has short, brown hair and brown eyes and her body is probably enough to rival my girlfriend's, however nowhere close to rivaling Hanekawa's perfect form.

That's when she noticed us.

"AGGH! What are you perverts trying to do?! You came here first to ambush me, didn't you?!"

It seems like a nut fell down from the tree…

"That's it! Surrender to me now, or else I will crush you with my Berserker!"

And she's a tyrant!

"And what are you doing showing yourselves to me, nude!"

"You're one to talk!"

"You dare defy me?! I'll have you know I have the strongest, most powerfullest servant anyone can ever imagine at the tip of my fingers, so I would choose your words carefully."

Archer gets out of the water, nude—causing the girl to quickly look away in blush.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert! Although, you do have a great bod..."

Now she's lusting after him?!

Archer's clothes materialize along with his weapons.

"Berserker's master, I would have you know well that this is a safe zone for all masters. This hot spring is to recover mana and recover from injuries during the day, and if two servants begin to fight here, then .PH will forcibly break it up. That said, I could eliminate you right now before that happens, so answer me when I ask; where is your servant?"

The girl flashed a face of terror before it became serious.

"My Berserker is materialized right now, but he is in the room right now, watching over me. Don't try it, because he'll cleave you in half."

"Trust me, I know how vicious that beast is from how he chased me down last night. But I was also handicapped—so I am nowhere near as powerless as I was back then. Don't underestimate me."

Her face then contorts.

"He is not a beast! He's a man! He's human just like all of us! For people to constantly call him a beast—no one can possibly understand what he went through!"

But she didn't get offended for her sake, but on her servant's behalf.

"You're going to get called a beast if that's the side you ever show of yourself—don't take it too personally." Archer's stern face contorts into a subtle grin. "Is your servant going to show himself, or what?"

"Huh. What, are you nervous that you can't see your opponent servant. That's right, if you try anything on me, you'll get cleaved in half before .PH can intervene."

"Is that so? Then your servant must be an Assassin, as he's concealed his presence beyond even the faintest of detection."

The girl looks down.

"How was I supposed to know Servants can detect each other's presences?!" She mumbled.

"You didn't bring your servant in with you, did you?" I asked.

Silence.

"…I left him outside…" The girl mumbled again. "He's in charge of making sure no one else comes in…"

That's what you worried about?! Also, is this treating him like a man and not a guard dog?!

"Should I eliminate her now, Master?"

"Don't kill her, Archer!" I shouted. "Let's, us three, have a little talk together—shall we?"

"Don't go easy on me or else I'll make you eat those words!"

"You want me to kill you?!" I exclaim—my eyes trailing down to see two of her command spells right above her chest. I pretended not to notice to avoid any unnecessary predicaments.

Yet, with eyes like a falcon, she noticed that I noticed.

"What, looking at a girl's body isn't and shouldn't be shameful by any means."

"You were looking at my command spells, weren't you? I don't blame you.'

I was surprised that she didn't misunderstand—it was almost as if her overreacting before was just that—overreacting. I have a feeling this girl's imagination is filled with nothing but anime and manga clichés but doesn't take them seriously herself.

That and she was probably getting defensive having been in this compromising position.

"My berserker ran into quite the compromising position after we attacked you yesterday. That Assassin was incredibly strong and we needed to get away quickly—I panicked and I used a command spell in a hurry." She relaxes as if confident she's no longer in danger. "I'm telling you this in exchange for saving my life, but don't expect anything more from me. Just beware of that Assassin, if you're not careful, he'll rip you to shreds before you can blink. I'm lucky my Berserker has an incredible defense stat, but I swear I'll get him back next time!"

An Assassin that's possibly stronger than a Berserker… or perhaps it just got it off guard? In a fair fight, who would win, I wonder?

"My Berserker of course!"

I ponder how much bias may or may not be in that statement before I give up entirely. The opportunity arising, something that has been weighing on my mind has finally made its way to my tongue.

"Hey."

"What?" She responds.

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Hm? I came from another timeline apparently so you wouldn't know my name… so I guess that's okay. My name is Haruhi Suzumiya. You better not forget that!"

.

.

.

... Master ... Servant

... ? ... Saber: ...?

Araragi Koyomi... Archer: Nameless

... ? ... Lancer: Cú Chulainn

... ? ... Caster: ?

... ? ... Rider: ?

Haruhi Suzumiya... Berserker: ?

... ? ... Assassin: ?


	3. Chapter 3 The Library of Nonsense

Chapter 3.

Narrator: Koyomi Araragi

Servant: Archer

Day: 1

.

.

That was also the day we entered the Library. My servant Archer told me that in previous Moon Cell Grail Wars, the library was an available source of information on heroes of legends past so Masters can learn about their opposition, provided they knew their servant's true names.

Along with the anomaly known as Haruhi Suzumiya, we entered the library expecting nothing but piles of textbooks to tediously sift through if we weren't lucky.

Well, it turns out we were half right—but it turns out we also delightfully half-wrong. As if two different doll houses with drastically different themes were split in half and half-hazardly put back together, essentially mix matching the two divided right down the middle—that is to say one side was indeed the textbook drool that if my eyes laid on it, it would instantaneously cause a chain reaction consisting of every neurological pathway in my brain shutting down in an instant, essentially putting me into a state of pseudo sleep—was counterbalanced by an over-stimulation of many different cancerous colors of the otaku world.

Light novels, manga, anime, visual novels, novels and other types of fiction were there for us to reap for our enjoyment.

"This is awesome!" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran through the isles.

Archer reappeared and walked behind me as I skimmed the bookshelves.

"Are you sure we should have accepted a temporary alliance with her, Master? At any moment, she could turn against us and tear us to shreds. Not here in the library, of course, but once she does so, I will not be able to withstand such a fight on my own."

He makes a valid point, however, I don't think something like that would happen. I've dealt with many types of anomalies before—people I've had to decipher and find their true essence. However, this girl is probably the simplest anomaly I've ever encountered.

On and off, like a switch, but only capable of turning those two directions. Either incredibly passionate or incredibly bored, with little in-between. Or perhaps a different set of circumstances would cause the in-between to manifest itself in different ways.

At any rate, she isn't the type of person who would attack someone for no reason—and the alliance we share isn't she would break that easily. She's a tyrant, but she's a tyrant because she's passionate about the people under her control—namely me and her servant.

After asking her name in that bath—she naturally asked mine.

Everything would have just ended there if she hadn't kept pursuing more questions—and I wound up revealing to her that I was half vampire.

Her eyes then lit up with curiosity, then, as if she teleported from one side of the room to the other she asked me to be part of her "brigade". It seems at that point, Archer didn't bother to intercept her or attempt to protect his master because she was able to get past even my defenses.

An ironic contrast to now, I suppose.

"At any rate, there's something off about the Moon Cell having all of this fiction here is certainly odd."

"What do you mean?"

It was then that I heard a book drop on the other side of the shelves. Curious, I walk over to see Haruhi bending down and picking it up.

The librarian—who not only looked like she can be some kind of model, but also seemed to be my age at least, walked up to us.

"Is there any problem, ma'am?"

Haruhi looks over at the librarian with a face that's frozen with shock, pointing to the book in her hand.

I couldn't believe it—but no matter what, my eyes couldn't have deceived me. It was the kind of reveal that forces one to recontextualize their entire existence.

"Why does this book have me on the cover?" She asked.

The book cover's illustration is of her in a sailor uniform, the title, "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".

"Why do the other books have my friends on the cover?!" She exclaimed, walking back as if she were terrified for her life, "What is this place?!"

There had to at least be 10 other books on that shelf behind her—

"Does that mean she's from a light novel series?!"

But before I can draw any further conclusions—I was promptly corrected.

"That is incorrect, sir. As this Holy Grail war is extremely different from the last, plenty of masters and servants are from different timelines entirely with their own governing rules and weaknesses. Since everyone is from completely different dimensions entirely, there is no way to gather information about your opponents through normal means. The Moon Cell decided to take the stories from as many alternate dimensions as possible and compile the stories of potential participants in many different types of formats. Essentially, they are nothing but archives that are stocked here and available to read for any master."

That makes sense—I suppose. That said, I wonder where my "archives" are?

"That doesn't quite sound right." Archer chimed in.

I guess not?

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that there are people coming from different timelines in the first place." The Librarian tilted her head as Archer continued. "The Moon Cell is not the Throne of Heroes—it does not exist outside of time and space—so while it can record the deeds of Heroic Spirits, it shouldn't be able to pull from completely parallel universes... rather, it shouldn't be able to on purpose. Glitches can certainly happen and activate something similar to the second magic by accident, but a collection of this magnitude shouldn't be possible, even for the Moon Cell."

 _The very premise of our being here is utter nonsense._

"Nonsense—indeed." The librarian commented.

Huh?

"No, please disregard what I just said. Unfortunately I cannot answer your question—I would suggest asking the supervisor of the Holy Grail War."

"Who would that be?" Haruhi finally chimed in, invading her space and grabbing the librarian by her shoulders—dramatically shaking her back and forth. The librarian's black hair flew back and forth until she finally headbutted Haruhi to get her to stop.

She sighed, "Her name is Maria Angelica Naki. Perhaps you could find her at the chapel sometime at night."

Her head tilted 80 degrees before she left us off with,

"Good luck."

And a chill ran down my spine.

.

.

.

... Master ... Servant

... ? ... Saber: ...?

Araragi Koyomi... Archer: Nameless

... ? ... Lancer: Cú Chulainn

... ? ... Caster: ?

... ? ... Rider: ?

Haruhi Suzumiya... Berserker: ?

... ? ... Assassin: ?

.

Supervisor: Maria Angelica Naki


	4. Chapter 4 Her Destiny (part 1)

Chapter 4.

Narrator: Koyomi Araragi

Servant: Archer

Day: 1

.

.

Have you ever wanted to know what other people think about you? If you are one of the 8 billion members of humanity—it is very likely that you have experienced some sort of desire to fit in, that you have are utterly curious to know what other people think about you.

That you put yourself out there for the world to see, yet you have no clue how other people see you.

I don't think I've necessarily felt that to the extent as other people… or perhaps I have? Perhaps the reason why I never tried to stand out from other people is because I wanted to be part of the crowd.

No, that's not exactly right—at times I forget there's a crowd to begin with. I forget that there are people around me who will inevitably judge what I do.

The times when I talk with Hachikuji, and it seemingly goes on forever yet it is done in an instant—I forget that people could be watching me talking and saying odd things to basically nothing, or even worse if they could see her—some people might get suspicious of me talking to a 10-year-old.

Where is this subject going, you may ask?

The nature of "archives" in this world feels somewhat odd to me. Stories based around our lives gathered here in this gigantic machine on the moon.

There's the possibility that your archive is told from a third person perspective—like a textbook. But there's also the possibility that it's told from another person's perspective with an ongoing narrative, as is seemingly the case with Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi Suzumiya feels the book that has her face on it—nervous of what she may uncover if she opens it.

"It's odd, I usually don't think about this sort of stuff—I'd just jump head in and make whatever of it and it always works out somehow." She looks at me. "But ever since I got to this world, things haven't been working out the way I want to—it gets me mad when things don't work the way I want them to, but I think I've learned to deal with it."

She looks down at the book.

"Who knows what I'll find out… I only read a few sentences in the back of the book—I couldn't even finish it." Her hands are shaking. "Would you mind leaving me alone for a minute?"

I agreed and started to wander the Moon Cell's Library.

Incidentally, I found my story under the novel section just a few aisles down from where hers was. It didn't come as a shock to me that I was the narrator of my own story, but it made me wonder what exactly determines what point of view your story is told in.

Is it based on which way is the most "interesting"—in which case, by whose standards are we to follow?

I certainly don't have the same tastes as a certain BL-crazed lesbian junior of mine back in my own world. In which case, is it based on the most worldly view or the one that gives you all the information in the clearest way?

If it were the latter, then wouldn't the most optimal be textbooks or entire reviews or summaries of the person's life instead of books with interpretable narrative structures and no consistent format?

It doesn't make sense to me.

At any rate, I kept looking down the isles until I eventually even saw titles I recognized from my life. Dragon Ball, Slam Dunk, Death Note—why would such titles be here if they were only comics I read in my own dimension?

There is no author on the covers—rather, wherever the author's name would be, there is a tag that blocks it out.

In the meantime, I looked for the name "Maria Angelica Naki" in the digital archives—the type of futuristic looking tech you'd see in sci-fi movies. The computer opened "Windows 10" and had an entirely flat screen!

That said, I didn't find her name anywhere in the archives. I wonder whether or not she exists in the first place or has just been erased.

"Was the librarian lying to us?" I ask Archer.

"I don't see why that librarian would lie to us about that—in which case, I would definitely say she is telling the truth. That said, she definitely seemed off for an NPC."

My questions unanswered, I get up and decide to look for Haruhi again where she stood.

And there she stood, quietly reading and chuckling every so often, her cheeks flushed with red as she read. It was then that she put the book back on the shelf and walked over to me.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Exactly the way I remember it… It was such a long time ago, over _3 years ago_ , in fact. Well, at least from my perspective."

"Really?"

"Yeah… so much has changed." Her eyes squinted with the air of fondness. "How much of yours did you read?"

Only the prologue. I knew what happens next.

"Up to the second chapter," She chuckled, "I know what happens next."

By the way, we had made an agreement not to read each other's stories as long as the truce was up. I found it odd that she was so trustworthy in me despite having just met—but, it's not like I have any complaints.

Narrator: Haruhi Suzumiya

Servant: Berserker

Day: 1 Flashback

.

.

There are two states of being that humans can ever be in. Either they are "floating" or "flying" —in a metaphorical sense— whether they are just going through the motions or they are flapping their wings hard enough to lift off the ground, respectively.

There was definitely a time when I felt like I was floating—that would be the time before I created the SOS brigade, a club that was supposed to set out and find something out of this world… in name only, at least.

I suppose the one word most suited to describe what I was feeling is melancholy.

In being confident that I wanted to do something, I floated not knowing what I wanted to do. The world seemed insignificant—and I began to reject anything and everything that required pursuing.

I had gotten it in my head since a small age that just because I was one of a billion people in the universe—like a product that has been saturated due to high demand—that the life I knew until then was ultimately cheap.

I wanted to believe that if I wasn't one of a kind—life would have no meaning. I wasn't wrong in that thinking—however, the method I used certainly was counter-productive to meet that end.

It all changed when I talked to the nobody that sat in front of me in class. I thought he was another face in the crowd at the time, however, he read me like a book. Being read like a book is the exact opposite of my goal—so I mixed things up.

Yet, it was obvious he understood what I was thinking because he was, at least in essence, the same as me. I thought love was a disease at the time of that encounter—anyone who would stay attached to something not extraordinary was ultimately wasting their time.

I had long lost the ability to connect to people in search of something higher.

Just for putting myself out there to be heard, I wasn't understood by any—and I didn't care because that wasn't my goal. Anything infinite doesn't have meaning, unlike something one of a kind—the reactions of the endless faces didn't strike a chord with me.

It was when I became attached to a singular person, someone who understood me, that I felt motivated to keep it and gain more.

Soon the brigade filled up to 5 and we started our "adventures"... to think I could even say something like that with a straight face back in the day. Though I admit I was controlling and most of everything was something I came up with on my own—I didn't think too much about it because they seemed content following whatever I did.

It all changed when my mother's condition suddenly began to deteriorate in my second year of high school. My mother was ill since I was very young, but she was always functional—the only thing wrong with her was her memory and _her taste buds_.

She would go into fits of rage when something didn't taste right—paradoxically, the problem was that she didn't remember what anything tasted like to begin with, and there was never a consistent recipe she liked.

I was forced to push away the brigade members I formed a club with in order to take care of my mother—nothing would have came out of them helping me—not only would that upset my mother but it would also be undesirable for me—for them to see me as the one being ordered around, I couldn't think of anything else I'd want them to see less.

But the nobody from before was still by my side.

He went with me every day after school and walked me home from the hospital every day. Even if he had to pretend he wasn't there to fool my mom, he would still stay even if he was so bored he could sleep.

I remembered times I was plagued with boredom—how agonizing that pain was kept me moving, but the way we are now—isn't that the sign that we are floating?

I'm not moving with my own two legs, I'm not soaring high through the sky like I once dreamed—I'm forced to sit still and wait for something to push over.

"I hate it!" I kicked a can on the way home from the hospital.

"What did that can do to you?" Commented the nobody.

" _Can it_." I retorted loudly. "I just can't handle the stress anymore. I wish I could do something to help her—I wish I could do anything."

That was the first time I felt so powerless since the time at the baseball game. He came in close to comfort me and in an instant, faster than the running train that drowned out all noise—I pushed him away.

—What did I just do…?—

I ran home as fast I can and shut the door—trapping myself in my own drowning feelings.

.

I couldn't process them—I didn't want to process them.

.

But things didn't end there. It was the day after that, my mother asked to be brought to the roof to see a change of scenery. I didn't think much of it at first, so I got permission and brought her up to the top of the building where the garden was.

As soon as she got on the roof, she started acting weird—as if something came over her—she started walking in one direction and I couldn't stop her no matter how hard I pulled—she got to the end of the ramp and began to climb it when that boy—stronger than I, from out of nowhere, pulled her other hand—holding her in place as she struggled against us.

We eventually pulled her down from the ramp as I couldn't hold it in any longer—I began sobbing and having a minor panic-attack—I wound up doing so on his chest.

I almost lost my _one and only_ parent, for good, right under my nose.

The other brigade members called to see how I was doing, and I told them I was fine. I told them that everything was going to be fine—even though it was obvious I was shaken—I didn't let any of that show.

He walked me home that night—I told him to come in.

The next thing I knew we were kissing, as we flew around the house entwined with each other, pushing me against the wall, and eventually onto the bed.

I was forced to recognize that nobody—that face in a thousand, as someone special to me.

No—it wasn't forced. I finally did something that made me feel like I have a purpose—I realized that what I was seeking wasn't anything extraordinary like aliens, time travelers, or espers—I felt like I was touching something tangible, _something with value_.

We started dating after that.

He suggested that we should put her in a nursing home that specializes in treating patients of that kind, instead of keeping her in a hospital until she deteriorates. Thankfully, a member from our club who's rich knew someone who owned one and offered to fill out the paperwork and handle all the finances.

The next year and a half flew by quickly—even though it never seemed to end, it went by in the blink of an eye, even college entrance exams happened without much deliberation.

Of course, there was still my mother in the back of my mind, and I still had to visit her on occasions, but it was a weight off my shoulders.

We graduated and Kyon and I started going to the same college, both of us pursuing a major in astronomy under a scholarship. I sold the house I lived in for an apartment with Kyon in which I reside in, to this day.

.

.

Day 1

.

.

We were told to leave by the librarian—as it is getting dark, no participants in the grail war are allowed to stay in any safe spaces. Me and Koyomi are technically enemies, but I trust that he would do nothing underhanded while we are in a truce.

Is it because he reminds me of Kyon, at least in essence, or am I merely trusting him blindly, hoping something will work out?

No, I'm not one to trust anything blindly—not anymore. That librarian, for example, seemed extremely fishy to me—something about her ticked me off.

That girl with black hair and amethyst eyes… is she really just another NPC?

"Perhaps we should go to the chapel." Koyomi started, "I'm interested to see what this supervisor has to say about us being summoned here against our will. If there's any chance I can leave this grail war without bloodshed, I'll take it."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. "I want to go home and see Kyon."

I want to hear Asahina's ASMR voice again. I wanna hear Koizumi speak in a poor French accent again and I want to hear Nagato's technobabble over the phone!

"Your boyfriend?"

"That's right. I have someone waiting for me at home. I need to make sure I get back to him. We were even going to get married over the weekend… why'd this have to happen now?"

Indeed, why did all of this happen?

"Ah, I also have a girlfriend—and although there are times she can be a handful and then some, she is ultimately what gives my life meaning. I feel, without her, I would have been consumed by myself with no hope of escaping."

I chuckled, knowing that feeling.

Archer told us where the church was like he did with the library. As we were walking down the streets towards the Fuyuki Bridge, he said he sense something on the road ahead and decided to scope the area ahead.

There stood a horde of monsters—like something from a horror movie, the creatures moved in a big horde at the very end of the street, heading towards us. I stand there stunned at the sight I am witnessing—the creatures like deformed lizards and dogs, the mist takes on a red tint from the glow of their eyes.

"We need to get out of here!" Koyomi shouted as he grabbed my hand and ran in the opposite direction with me in tow. "Archer!"

"As you wish, Master."

A light arching from the sky crosses my peripherals as I feel the shockwave of the impact like a miniature earthquake. The monsters no longer in my sight, I begin to catch up with Koyomi as we swerve around corners and run downhill—desperately trying to make distance between us and the monsters as fast as we can.

It was then that the arches of light stopped entirely—

"Archer? Did something happen with the monsters?" His face contorted at his apparent response. "You're being attacked by a servant?"

—multiple erratic explosions in the sky replaced them.

It hurt my ears—the explosions are so intense that they start ringing after the first few are ignited. I can feel the air pressure getting more solid as the temperature gets more intense with each explosion.

Why does this virtual world have such realistic chemistry?

"What do you mean a magical girl is attacking you? Do those really exist in this world? Archer, if you're not in terrible danger, would you mind using your projection magic to make a photocopy of it?"

Archer responds with something.

"What do you mean, 'projection magic can't do something like that!', it's literally in the name! Ahhh man, I always wanted to see a magical girl in the flesh… If I tried dressing Karen or Tsukihi up as one, I'd die ten times over, even as a vampire..."

I really don't think now's the time for this idle banter. Also, what's with this weirdly sad piece of backstory?!

"Are you an idiot?" I mutter.

It was then that we were stopped by a servant I had seen before. That servant, only this time with her master behind her, completely silhouetted by the virtual moon above them as we look up that dramatic hill.

.

.

Flashback Day: -1

.

.

I was stirring the pot for dinner.

It was going to be a simple meal—just some flavored ramen after a long day of classes for both of us. Kyon walks into the door at his usual time, saying our usual greetings.

I was finally able to smell the ingredients coming together and—like a piece of artwork to reward us for our efforts.

He then walks up behind me and starts feeling me up from behind. Beginning to untie my apron, kissing me on my neck. "Kyon, you dummy." _Tempting me when I'm making dinner_ , I thought, as I turned around to reciprocate his affection—

—something was shoved down my throat.

I felt my body twisting and turning inside out.

.

I woke up in Fuyuki City with my senses numb to everything. As soon as I felt the breath on the inside of my mouth—I instantly hurled everything I ate that day—unable to keep my eyes open for even a second.

Never mind the blistering cold.

.

.

Struggling to move for what felt like hours, suddenly, a figure appeared before me.

"You need warmth, little girl?"

A tall woman wearing spikes and holding a whip of fire spoke to me—I didn't know what I was seeing, something extraordinary or extraordinarily dangerous—but I decided to stand up and meet her eye to eye in my confusion.

Her face contorted at that action.

 ** _"MONGREL!"_**

Her whip slashed me and I flew back from the impact like an explosion does the rubble around it.

It had to have been an intentionally weak slash, in hindsight—she was toying with me, trying to teach me a lesson in hierarchy.

I got up and started running as fast as I can in the opposite direction—suddenly, the woman's face was popped up in from of mine, "You can't run, nor can you hide!" her whip slashed me with enough inertia to send me flying through bushes in the side of the park.

I got up quickly—my body working on its own—and ran to the open field in the park. I could feel my body burning—perhaps her whip of fire caused some burn on my body, but it was definitely internal.

Perhaps it was my nerves still firing off like crazy from that indescribable experience.

My adrenaline started rushing, to no avail, as I endured more onslaughts from that burning whip, I was basically at her mercy.

I didn't want to be pushed around. I didn't want to give up. Just because the odds were against me, doesn't mean I should get kicked over and play dead.

My chest burns.

I am not a dog to kick, I am someone who has always taken control of my life—I am someone who has gone against the norm, even if that action alone is not worthy of praise as it is intangible on its own—without results.

"I don't want to die!" I shout, desperately, as if that itself was the catalyst for hope. As if shouting that out loud would somehow be the very reason i would be saved.

"You are already dead." The woman declared with a grin, as her whip goes straight for my neck.

An image flashes in my mind—of my head flying off—my consciousness floating towards that inevitability.

Clear as day—my mind was finally focused for that last instant... exactly why I didn't acknowledge what had actually happened.

I see a hand clad in black armor grabbing the whip of fire, and with fierce strength, uses it throw the woman back across the field. The man was taller than any I've ever seen in person—or maybe he just looked that way due to my distorted vision.

His helmet detracts as he shows his face to me.

"Servant, Berserker. Are you the one who will lead me into battle—are you my master?"

.

.

 **How will destiny reveal itself for the girl who can twist fate unknowingly? As someone who does not know the truth behind her memories—yet can still reflect on those events with the similar depth and meaning? Her very existence twists the cruel fate around her, her perspective no longer limited by the shackles of her reality. She will likely never know who caused her mother's state to deteriorate, she will likely never know how she affects the very entropy of the universe.**

 **But none of that matters.**

 **How will the servant clad in black change her fate… and which heroic spirit did she happen to summon?**

*Disclaimer: This was written before the Suzumiya Haruhi series released its 12th volume (JP) and beyond. This does not accurately reflect the Haruhi canon, though it is inspired by plot points revealed near the end of the series.


	5. Chapter 4 point 5 Archer vs Caster

Chapter 4.5

Servants: Archer, Caster

Day 1

.

.

It was directly after Archer released his arrows against the beasts that randomly showed up that he was stopped by a Caster.

He was attacked by a Caster from every direction—he leaps from his post to a ground unscathed, only thanks to his Rho Ais, a shield that he can use with projection magic.

If it weren't for that trump card that the opponent couldn't have known about—he would likely have been killed with bullets and bombs flying at him from every direction.

It reminded him of his times as a vigilante—but he never considered those experiences a trauma.

"Master, it seems we have a problem."

He told his master about the magical girl—clearly a Caster by every standard—even he can figure it out. But unlike his master, who was from another world, he can recognize when the magic isn't of this world. This Caster was not one from the Age of Gods, but clearly a teenager that had a modern fashion sense. Or at least, modern for a time much older than this one.

This magical girl was odd in every way.

He knew very well that magical girls in this world were actually a possibility. Although it was a faint memory, he remembers some kind of incident relating to it back in his prime.

Caster's expression didn't move in the slightest—even missing her target.

Letting out nothing but "I see", the tension seems to draw out between them before either can make a move.

"The monsters are the 'minions' from a certain egotistical Rider servant. They are low level enemies—indeed, you can jump on their heads and they would vanish."

Implying there was no need to waste his mana—Caster had taken the opportunity to attack Archer while he was trying to deal with such a trivial task.

"Who are you?" Archer asks sternly—as if that question were the only thing on his mind. That is because he felt an ominous type of energy surrounding the magical girl in black. Something he felt could prove lethal if he wasn't careful.

Under normal circumstances—a servant giving her name was about the last thing any Servant would do. But it seemed that Magical Girl didn't care for the rules of the war.

"My name is Akemi Homura."

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"I suppose so. My master and I are in the same boat, so it's not like he can explain it to me. If this situation wasn't enough—my master is so incompetent he drives me to despair on his own."

Archer didn't understand what she meant by those words, but feels he can at least relate to her sentiment. He might not have a master that drives him to despair, but when he looks at him, he can't help but feel he's staring at his younger self. While he doesn't regret the path he took, he fully recognizes that he could have taken a better one—when Nameless looks at his master, Koyomi Araragi, he feels as if that's the path he should have.

It fills him with happiness and sadness for a moment before refocusing on the present.

His bow points at Akemi Homura, who doesn't even flinch.

"Go ahead—do that and you'll regret it."

Akemi Homura knows how his defense works now. She can easily use her abilities to deliver fatal wounds before Nameless can use his Rho Ais.

But the easiest defense to penetrate is during an attack that's unguarded. For Akemi Homura—that would be easy, though she knows it wouldn't be over with a few lucky hits. She didn't know what his Noble Phantasm was, so it could easily be one that could prove fatal for her if she doesn't kill him quickly.

Whether or not Archer pulls the arrow will decide whether she will attack him or not—she is likely the only servant in this war that cannot afford to take a risk.

.

.

... Master ... Servant

... ? ... Saber: ...?

Araragi Koyomi... Archer: Nameless

... ? ... Lancer: Cú Chulainn

... ? ... Caster: Akemi Homura

... ? ... Rider: ?

Haruhi Suzumiya... Berserker: ?

... ? ... Assassin: ?

.

Supervisor: Maria Angelica Naki


	6. Chapter 5 Her Destiny (part 2)

Chapter 5.

Narrator: Haruhi Suzumiya

Servant: Berserker

Day: 1

.

.

.

"Yo." Said the servant. "I see you had fun destroying all my precious children."

.

"So it was you." I muttered, stepping back.

.

"Indeed it was, Mongrel. Bow before my presence and surrender—if thou doesn't look even the slightest like my master, thou aren't worth even the rustiest of coins. For my master is the only perfect being of this world—a great king such as I would serve under her rule."

.

"Stop it, Rider." The woman behind her said in a stern voice. "I told you I don't appreciate being put onto a pedestal. Let us just crush them and move onto the next ones."

.

"My minions could take care of these insignificants pansies, master—after we are done, I desire an allotted time with just the two of us at my castle."

.

"We literally already did that all day!"

.

"I desire much more from you than simple conversation, Master. No, we must further our bond as Master and Servant if we are to win this war!"

.

"How are we going to do that?!"

.

And they bantered, essentially forgetting the fact that we existed.

.

"Hey, Koyomi—" I look over to him as he is deep in thought. WHY ARE YOU DEEP IN THOUGHT SHOULDN'T WE USE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO LEAVE WITHOUT THEM NOTICING US?!

.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I feel like I can relate to this scene somehow…", Koyomi pondered.

.

JUST HOW EXACTLY CAN YOU RELATE TO THIS?!

.

"Now's not the time!", I whispered.

.

A crash-like explosion can be heard, shaking the ground beneath us. A tall building had fallen, I saw from the corner of my eye.

.

This moment of disorientation—I realized how vulnerable we were—as the Rider servant closed in on Koyomi with her whip of flames.

.

"Berserker!" I yell, in an instant.

.

My heart burns intensely—the command spell located on my chest erodes—I keep my eyes locked on Koyomi as I see Rider's whip going for his neck faster than he can possibly react.

.

I watch intently.

.

I wait to see the summoning of my servant from thin air—the spectacle I created with my own wish—I wait to see him teleport in-between the two characters.

.

I wouldn't dare look away.

.

I never knew it was possible for me to create my own phenomena like this. It's a dream come true.

.

I always dreamt of the day something crazy would come up to me and shake my hand. I always believed in the supernatural, and I was sure for the longest time that it was already there, just waiting for me to find it, wherever it laid hidden.

.

That never changed.

.

Something crazy IS out there for me to find. It might not be as spectacular and flashy as my dreams, but there has to be something. I decided I wanted to become an astronaut, exactly because I wanted to be the one to find it.

.

And somehow, I'm here, in this crazy-ass world.

.

The fact that I was sent here, of all people, might just be my kharma for wanting it so badly. I never asked to be involved in a real war, goddammit. But I'm still fascinated by the supernatural, even if it is this gruesome. And when I get out of this death game and back to my world, I will still search for the supernatural.

.

So, while I'm still here, in this world taken from my weirdest of dreams, I'll look intently and remember every last thing I can do—I can summon a hero to do my bidding! I can save someone's life too!

.

The black armor appears in an instant—the devilish eyes on the armor shine blindingly bright as he swings a massive heap of raw iron at Rider, who dodges by the skin of her shell.

.

The Rider servant lands on her feet, with her hands up like a performer.

.

"You again? A nuisance as always. You will not stand in the way of me and my master's fate. That of a King and Queen.", Rider exclaims. Monsters spawn from the ground all around us. "I am the proud King of Koopas. I will make this world my Kingdom—and you will not stand in my way!"

.

[WISE UP!]

Master ... ... ... ... Servant

? ... ... ... ... ... ... Saber ?

Araragi Koyomi ... Archer- Nameless

? ... ... ... ... ... ... Lancer- Cú Chulainn

? ... ... ... ... ... ... Caster- Akemi Homura

? ... ... ... ... ... ... Rider- "King of the Koopas"?!

Haruhi Suzumiya . Berserker ?

? ... ... ... ... ... ... Assassin ?


End file.
